


Introducing: Dodger

by Tono Anon (sp580s)



Category: Super villain - Fandom
Genre: Awkward, Gen, Just explanations, Meet Dodger, No Plot, One big authors note, POV Second Person, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp580s/pseuds/Tono%20Anon
Summary: This isnt a story so much as my introducing a character with a lot of complex stuff going on that I dont want to have to info dump in the middle of a story later on.The first chapter is a note from me breifly explaining his origins and things that are not easily conveyed by himself.The second chapter is his self introduction and is in 2nd person, so you yourself can meet him!It gives a taste of his personality and appearance. Feel free to skip to this one if you want to experience him with no expectations before reading my explanation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More may be added to this as I see fit

Dodger, also known as Free Radical, is a villainous original character. He's originated as a spinoff concept of a spinoff concept. Due to the far removed nature of Dodger’s inspiration, I don't consider him to be related to a fandom, though references to some fandoms through people, objects, and other things will be made. 

Essentially, he is an unstable genius with a love of life, learning, and experience. Initially he's a fairly regular, but highly intelligent, guy, filled with curiosity and not the most skilled in emotional situations. After a terrible betrayal, his instability shone through and he created his villain alter ego, Free Radical.

His main thing is that he created a way for himself to travel between universes within the multiverse. Each time he dies, his mind, or soul, enters the body of an alternate version of himself already existing in another world. The body's original soul is pushed out and begins to do the same thing, hopping from world to world with each physical death. This was not intended by Dodger, only his own universe hopping was accounted for in the original formula.

Through this he has many great adventures in a variety of worlds that can vastly differ from the one he originated in. He is willing to try anything once in the name of learning and experience. His main intellectual focuses are constants like science and math because history changes greatly between worlds and with that comes adjustment to languages and literature. He does enjoy myths and legends though, and also does his best to master practical skills when possible.

There is much more to him than this, but these are the basics around him that will make stories much easier to understand and avoid information dumps that could break up the flow.


	2. Self Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in this POV, hopefully it's not unbearable

You arrive at the house, a fairly unnoteworthy place. After a firm knock, the door swings wide open to reveal a man of average height leaning against the door frame. His vibrant blue eyes look you over fully and he smiles, “Welcome to my home; I've been expecting you.”

Your reasons for seeking him out are unclear, but one thing is for certain: this is going to be an interesting encounter. He steps aside with a grand sweep of his arm, his dark blue trench coat hanging open to reveal a brighter blue t-shirt below. You step inside, and, after shutting the door, he leads you to a small table with two chairs. The small part of the house you venture through on your way is fairly simple, much like the outside. No pictures of people hang on the walls, just images of space or microscopic views; in some it's hard to tell which it is. The furniture is sparse but comfortable looking. He obviously cares little for interior decorating; there's no theme in colour or design to be seen. His smooth voice draws your attention back from the room, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Though it's a perfectly normal thing to say, from him it seems almost a command. Despite that, it's reasonable and there's little else to do, so you sit across from him. He waits a moment, then speaks again, voice taking on a dry, annoyed quality, “Do you have anything you wish to ask me or shall I simply start where I see fit?”

You think a moment, then shake your head, unsure where to begin. He runs his fingers through his thick, slicked back hair, “My name is Dodger. I don't use a last name because I am not defined nor connected to any of my families if I can help it. I am a scientist first and foremost. Study of everything I can is my objective in my lives, and I've had thousands of those. Albeit, some are shorter than others,” he chuckles at the grim comment before continuing, “The knowledge I've amassed is great, but I know somewhere out there, there's still opportunities for me. That's what drives me onward. I can't expect you, a mere mortal, to grasp it, but you're welcome to try. Regardless, I am also an inventor and many have called me a philanthropist. I am not possessive of my knowledge, it is merely facts of the worlds, worlds that are shared by many. Would you like to see some of my work?”

You hardly hesitate before nodding. You have come to learn about him after all. Besides, if he is so learned, his inventions may be interesting. He stands and leaves the room, turning out of your sight for a few moments. He returns quickly, holding something that looks to be virtual reality goggles. He hands them to you before sitting. “These are a version of one of my first creations. I had always been handy, but when my vision began to fail, I knew I had to put my skills to use. So I made these, augmented vision goggles. Obviously in this world I don't need them to just see, but they have an array of other functions.”

He slips them on and an LCD display comes to life. It appears to be eyes, but they're flat and pixelated, like a cheesy robot . They glow a brilliant blue that matches his shirt.

The digital eyes focus on you and after a moment he says, “Your body temperature is within the normal range, according to the infrared setting. They also have a low-light or ‘night vision‘ mode, and the ability to record video and audio. They can also connect to various devices, much like a bluetooth headset,” he chuckles, “though I don't need the other devices’ permission.” 

Your hand wanders protectively to the phone in your pocket, and his eyes follow it. He smirks but says nothing. He couldn't really hack it with just those things right? Your mind scrambles for a question to hopefully distract him. His smile widens as he notes the small signs of panic on your face, “Perhaps you're wondering what I do for a living? Well for one, I invent. After so many worlds, there's bound to be a few gadgets the current one hasn't stumbled upon yet, so I just patent it and sell it. I also tend to be a freelance consultant in various fields, depending on where I feel like being involved. I have had a few other occupations, like doctor and researcher, but I tend not to seek out roles where I have to fit within the expectations of an organization. I'm,” He paused and looked for the right words, “not what most would call a team player; they say I have authority issues.”

This doesn't come as a surprise, he's awfully confident, perhaps even arrogant.

He goes quiet and your eyes wander as your mind does. They fall on a newspaper. The front page has a blurry picture of a man in a tuxedo with a strange gun. He's been in the news a lot lately. You look at Dodger, wondering what his thoughts are on the masked villain. He's removed his goggles and stares back at you a moment before understanding what's on your mind. 

“You want to know my thoughts on the so called ‘Free Radical’?” A nod from you allows him to carry on, “Well he's certainly an interesting character.” He smiles, “I pity anyone who looks into that man too much though; he's dangerous.”

It seems a little odd that Dodger would be so certain, but between his usual self confidence and the frequency of violent news stories surrounding the villian, it seems reasonable enough.

He looks you over in the silence, then stands, “Unless there's anything else, you're free to go.”

He holds out a hand to help you up but you ignore it, standing on your own. He sees you to the door and opens it before you have the chance. He says nothing in parting, just watches you go with that continuous soft smile curving his lips. Just as you're at the end of his driveway he calls, “Feel free to visit any time you like; I'm an open book for people like you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions for Dodger? Feel free to comment below and ask him anything you want! The responses will be in character.

**Author's Note:**

> Still a little confused? Did this spark questions about this crazy dude?   
> Feel free to comment down below and ask me anything about him.


End file.
